Journal
by Nikolai Koenig
Summary: Judy reads Doug's journal and uncovers some traumatic secrets about her brother.
1. Chapter One

Doug and any characters represented are copyright of Nickelodeon and/or Disney Studios.  
  
Journal  
  
By D. Mitchell  
  
Judy had the house to herself. Doug was away to summer camp and her parents were gone away, as well. The house was a  
  
mess, so she decided to thoroughly clean it as a kind gesture. Judy had a play to attend later that night with her friends from college and  
  
there was no way that she was going to miss this performance. She quickly started cleaning the living room, the kitchen, and all the  
  
bathrooms throughout the house. Just then, the phone rang and Judy answered it.  
  
"Judy?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes? This is she." Judy replied.  
  
"Hey, It's Marcos, are we still on for tonight?" Marcos asked.  
  
"Yeah, Marcos." Judy said. "All I have to do is clean Doug's room and I'll be finished."  
  
"Alright, then. See you tonight!" Marcos said before hanging up.  
  
Judy hung up the phone and proceeded into her brother Doug's room. When she approached his room, she stood at the door  
  
for a moment and contemplated going in. She caught a strange vibe from inside and it wasn't a good one. However, she wanted to  
  
clean before Marcos came to pick her up. So, Judy crept in and flipped the light switch.  
  
Doug's room was clean and arranged. Judy lifted the feather duster and began dusting off various areas of his room including  
  
his windowsill and bedposts. She walked to his desk and began dusting off its surface until she noticed his journal lying underneath a  
  
few sketches of Patti Mayonnaise he drew. Judy sat in his chair and pulled the book to her. She opened it cautiously.  
  
Judy's read his journal before, but not completely. She's managed to catch a few glimpses here and there about Patti and his  
  
friend Skeeter Valentine. But this one, it seems, she has never read before. Curious, she begins to read towards the end of book:  
  
Hey Journal,  
  
It's me, Doug Funnie. I saw Patti again today, so I walked over to talk to her. Before I could approach her, Chalkie  
  
ran over and started talking to her before I could. Well, I never got  
to talk to her because they started walking off, ignoring me.  
  
Earlier today, Skeeter came by and asked if I could come with him to  
summer camp in a week. He said his mom lets  
  
him go to summer camp so he can get away from his dad. His dad let  
him have it last night. I can still see the bruises on his  
  
back from when his dad pushed him downstairs to his room. I told  
Skeeter I'd go with him and he was really happy about it. I  
  
don't think he'd be alive right now if he didn't have me as his  
friend.  
  
I can almost remember the other night when we were walking home and  
these two guys were following us  
  
carrying knives. We kept circling corners and hiding until we lost  
them. But, one of them lunged out and took me down by  
  
surprise. Skeeter stood there frightened. The guy pummeled me in the  
face a few times before I kicked him off of me. Then,  
  
he went for Skeeter. Skeeter was crying and yelling for someone to  
help him. I thought about what Quailman would do and  
  
quickly sought out an idea. The guy's friend, by this time, started  
running off while the guy tackled Skeeter and started  
  
choking him to death. I couldn't let this guy hurt my best friend, so  
I jumped on him and jabbed my fists at him. I didn't care  
  
what I was doing as long as it diverted his attention away from  
Skeeter. Nothing seemed to work on this guy, and then I  
  
snapped a branch from a tree nearby and bashed him in the head. The  
guy fell over and Skeeter jumped to his feet, gasping  
  
for air.  
  
Skeeter grabbed my arm and we ran off. We stopped a few minutes  
later and rested for a moment. My nose was  
  
leaking blood and Skeeter had a bruises around his neck. Skeeter  
began to cry and I did, too. Something like this has never  
  
happened before in Bluffington and we were afraid it was going to  
happen again.  
  
Anyways, Journal, it's getting late and I need to feed Porkchop.  
Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Judy closed Doug's journal and walked downstairs. She was hungry and a bit shocked by what she just read. She's never  
  
heard her brother mention that night to anyone before. The phone rang again and she answered it. Marcos waited on the other line.  
  
"Hello?" Judy answered.  
  
"Judy! It's Marcos again! I was just calling to check-up on you."  
  
"I'm fine, Marcos, I'm almost finished cleaning and we still have three hours before the play anyway."  
  
"Well, that's cool, maybe we can get a cup o' java before, no?"  
  
"Sure. Why not? I'll talk to you later, Marcos."  
  
"Bye, Judy."  
  
Judy hung up the phone and grabbed a bite to eat from the refrigerator. She pondered whether or not she should read more,  
  
or just not read anymore at all. His journal captivated her because she knows her brother has more secrets in his journal just dying to  
  
read. She finished her snack and preceded upstairs to Doug's room, where his journal lies in wait. 


	2. Chapter Two

Journal : Chapter two  
  
By  
  
D. Mitchell  
  
Judy walked into Doug's room, sat at his desk, and started reading his journal once again. She thumbed through the pages  
  
until one entry caught her eye. After reading the first sentence, Judy covered her mouth in shock.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I wish Chalkie never existed. I'm so sick of his all-too-perfect life  
  
and his narrow-mindedness. All he ever wants to do is make my  
  
life miserable. He thinks that, just because he can get Bebe, he can  
  
make his way to Patti. I'm so sick of his nonsense. I went to talk to  
  
Mr. Dink about it and he told me that there are other fish in the sea. Mr.  
  
Dink couldn't be closer to the truth.  
  
I've had my sights set on Connie for quite some time. She may  
  
think that I'm not much of a person, but deep inside, she likes me. I called  
  
her the other day and when she answered, my heart dropped. I never  
  
realized how sweet her voice really sounded. I asked her if she wouldn't  
  
mind going on a date to the Honker Burger sometime. She reluctantly said  
  
yes. I'm so happy that I have such a wonderful neighbor as Mr. Dink.  
  
Anyway, that night at the Honker Burger, Connie and I had a date  
  
together. The date turned out well and we held a pretty swell conversation about  
  
life. She asked me what I thought life was like after death. I told her that I  
  
honestly didn't know and that maybe we should worry about what's going on  
  
now than what's gonna happen in the future. After that, we hung out at Bebe  
  
Bluff Middle School's football field. We sat on on of the bleachers overlooking the  
  
football field. It was a beautiful night and being with Connie made it even more  
  
romantic. We sat there, all night, looking at the sky. Then, Connie pointed up at  
  
a shooting star streaking across the sky. She asked me to make a wish and I looked  
  
up. I closed my eyes and mentally made my wish. I wish everything in my life was  
  
as good as it was in junior high. Before I could open my eyes, Connie leaned in and  
  
kissed me. This was probably the best kiss I ever had.  
  
Well, journal, that's how my night was. Porkchop won't quit dancing on  
  
my desk, so that means I should say goodnight.  
  
Judy bookmarked the next page and ran downstairs to answer the phone that  
  
was ringing oof the hook.  
  
"Judy, you know what time it is?" Marcos asked.  
  
Judy looked at the clock and let out a tremendous sigh. She wanted to read more of Doug's journal and going out with Marcos  
  
would mean that chance would go away. Doug was due back home tomorrow.  
  
"It's nine-thirty, Marcos." Judy responded.  
  
"Well, the play doesn't start until 10:30, so you have an hour." Marcos said.  
  
"I know, just give me a minute longer, Marcos."  
  
Judy hung up the phone and ran back upstairs, where Doug's journal lies in wait. 


	3. Chapter Three

Journal : Chapter Three

By

D. Mitchell

Judy opened Doug's journal once again to see what else he wrote. His stories began to etch images into her

mind that she couldn't believe. All this time, she couldn't understand why Doug was so infatuated with Patti

Mayonnaise. It was as though he was dating Connie just to make her jealous...

'Dear Journal,

Last night with Connie was incredible! I didn't know that I could have so much fun with someone

like her. Although, I feel kinda bad. I'm so in love with Patti that I cannot comprehend rational thought.

At times, I feel that if I can't be with her, my one true love, then what should I do? I'm so lost,

journal, I feel so alone. I'm about to leave for summer camp tomorrow, but before I went to pack up, I paid

Patti a visit. Her dad said she went out with Chalkie for the night. Go figure.

After meeting up with Skeeter, we went searching for her. About an hour later, we heard sounds

coming from the pond, so we ran towards the sounds. To my horror, I found her, beaten up and lying on the

ground. Apparently, Chalkie grew angry over the fact that...that...Patti was in love...with me...

Skeeter and I picked her up and brought her to the hospital. Chalkie was not going to get away

with this. If I were Quailman, I would stop him like a diabolical villain bent on world destruction. So, I

stormed out of the hospital and hunted down Chalkie.

That punk was at the Honker Burger with Beebee, acting as though nothing ever happened. I

walked up to him and clobbered him in the face. Skeeter cheered me on, as well as Roger, surprisingly. I

seriously wasn't going to forgive him for this, so I didn't stop until he couldn't get up again. Skeeter got in a

few punches, too. In the end, Chalkie was down and was eventually brought to the hospital.

I know it was uncalled for, but I was willing to defend the one girl I am in love with. I will fight

for that love until my very death.

Well, journal, I'm leaving now. I feel better about all of this and I have no regrets whatsoever.'

Judy closed Doug's journal with a smile on her face. She was happy that everything had gone well with her

brother. However, Marcos was at the door and ready to go. Judy ran downstairs, opened the door, and walked outside.

"What's the matter? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," Judy smiled. "I'm just surprised that my brother a real person and not some weirdo with a

wacky imagination."

With that, Judy and Marcos left for the night...while Doug's journal lies closed.


End file.
